


take my love and and wear it over your shoulders

by mysilenceknot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/mysilenceknot
Summary: “You do realize this would have been easier if you just let me dry my hands with the towel,” Viktor commented dryly as Yuuri dried his hands one at a time.“Shhh. I’m pampering you.”Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hand in his, the towel separating their skin. Yuuri looked up to see Viktor’s warm smile. “I’m feeling very pampered.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Erin who inspired this fic & gave me ideas along the way. Title comes from [The Light](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2mKdIhU_QQ) by Sara Bareilles.

“Hey, Viktor?” Yuuri called once he heard Viktor and Maccachin enter the apartment.

“Hmm?” Viktor stepped in the living room, rubbing one hand through his hair. All day, Yuuri had been able to tell that Viktor was stressed out. The late afternoon jog with Maccachin seemed to have let him work out some of the remaining nervous energy that had been surrounding him since they’d left that morning for the rink. But Yuuri could still see the tightness in Viktor’s face, the worry lines at the corner of his eyes. Viktor sank next to him on the couch with a sigh, leaning his head back against the cushion to stare at the ceiling.

“Did you want to talk about it?” Yuuri asked directly. Viktor usually wasn’t one to completely keep back whatever thoughts were bothering him, but today he hadn’t responded to any of the openings in conversations that Yuuri had left in the hopes of him sharing what was on his mind.

“Not right now, no. Sorry.”

The pair sat quietly. Yuuri reached out to grab one of Viktor’s hands, massaging it gently between his. They both looked down where their hands met before Yuuri broke the silence.

“Can I paint your nails?” Yuuri asked. Viktor’s head raised quickly. Yuuri watched his eyes widen in shock. He held Viktor’s hand firmly as he raced to explain. “I know you used to paint your nails when you got stressed when you were younger, and I found the box of polishes in the closet when I was rearranging things for storage, and I just figured… maybe it’d help?”

A moment of silence. Viktor’s lips quirked up into a small smile. He nodded. “I’d like that.”

\--

“Okay, lift your hands.”

Mussorgsky’s ‘Pictures at an Exhibition’ played softly from Viktor’s stereo system. The partners were sitting facing each other in their living room – Viktor on the couch, Yuuri on a pulled-up chair. A folding wooden end table sat between them and as Viktor obediently lifted his hands up, Yuuri removed the bowl of warm, soapy water from the table and replaced it with a soft towel.

“You do realize this would have been easier if you just let me dry my hands with the towel,” Viktor commented dryly as Yuuri dried his hands one at a time.

“Shhh. I’m pampering you.”

Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hand in his, the towel separating their skin. Yuuri looked up to see Viktor’s warm smile. “I’m feeling very pampered.”

Despite all the time they spent together, there were often moments where it took very little for Yuuri’s heart to flutter at a look from his fiancé. This was one of the moments. Yuuri felt a blush rise in his cheeks as they stared at each other. He looked away after a beat, taking the towel away and reaching down to grab a bottle of lotion.

“Okay. More pampering.” Yuuri pumped the lotion in his own hand first, rubbing his hands together before reaching out to grab one of Viktor’s again. “I don’t use this lotion very often anymore, but whenever I do it makes me think of my sister. She bought it for me right before I had my first event of my senior career and told me to use it when I felt stressed and lonely.” He smiled to himself. “For the longest time, I always tried to make sure to have some with me whenever I traveled. I was lucky to be able to find it in the States as well.”

“What’s the scent?”

“Bourbon vanilla and white tea. Kind of an unexpected combo but…”

“It’s really nice.” The pair fell silent again, listening to the gentle piano in the background. Yuuri switched hands to massage, taking care to thoroughly work the cream into Viktor’s skin. When he was finished, he picked up what was left of the box of polish. Viktor had gone through and tossed out several polishes that had gone bad, but there was still an impressive collection of colors and textures to choose from.

“Hey,” Viktor said, “before we put the polish on you’ll actually need to wipe my nails down with acetone.”

“Oh!” Yuuri responded. He grabbed the nail polish remover and quickly soaked a cotton with the solution. “Should I have just done your nails without massaging lotion into your hands?”

“No, you’re fine. It felt really good. It’s just, if there’s oil on the nails the polish won’t set correctly.”

“Ah, that makes sense.” He began rubbing the cotton against each nail. “While I’m doing this, have you figured out what colors you want?”

Viktor hummed slightly as he weighed his options. “When I was younger I favored the darker shades. But I kind of want something bright today. Maybe one of the purple shades?” Using the hand Yuuri had just finished cleaning, Viktor pushed through the remaining polishes until he found a vibrant neon purple one to place on the table next to the clear one Yuuri had placed out.

“Nice. But I’m going to put the base coat on so no more moving,” Yuuri ordered sternly.

“Of course.”

\--

It was nice to be able to sit in calm silence together. Yuuri and Viktor’s days were filled with so much motion and movement and as the International Adult Figure Skating Competition grew closer and closer, they had very little time to simply process and relax. Viktor had closed his eyes after the first layer of purple polish had been applied to his first hand. Yuuri hoped that he was finally calm enough to let the music and gentleness fill his mind instead of focusing on his stressors. Methodically, Yuuri added the second layer of polish, carefully lifting his fiancé’s fingers up from the table one at a time. Once the second layer was set, Yuuri went back into the box of polishes to find a finishing touch.

“What are you…?” Viktor began to ask.

“Shhh! Keep your eyes closed, it’s a surprise.” He pulled out a shimmering bottle of silver polish, filled with circular and star shaped glitter pieces. The polish was used on Viktor’s ring fingers and Yuuri smiled as the glitter sparkled in the same manner as their shared rings. Finally, the top coat was painted on.

“Okay, you can open your eyes.”

Viktor opened his eyes and lifted up his hands. His face broke into a full grin as he admired his nails. “This is absolutely beautiful, oh my god.” His eyes sparkled as he made visual contact with Yuuri. “Thank you so much. You really don’t know how happy this makes me.”

Yuuri returned the smile. “I’m glad I could help.”

Viktor rested his hands on the folding table and stood enough to lean forward and kiss his fiancé. He rested his forehead against Yuuri’s. “I’d hug you right now but I’m half afraid that I’ll move wrong and smudge the polish.”

Yuuri laughed and cupped Viktor’s face in response, kissing him back. “Just give it a little time. I’ll still be here.”


End file.
